


Enough Love To Go Around

by amber_lucille



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're great dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_lucille/pseuds/amber_lucille
Summary: Scott meets up with his husband & son at the park during his lunch break.





	Enough Love To Go Around

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betad. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Stiles smiled as his little boy collapsed onto his lap. He rubbed Andrew's back, fixing the collar of his shirt at the same time. 

"What's up Chuck?" Andrew sat up, placing himself in Stiles' lap so he could see his father's eyes. 

"We need to go to the park." 

"Oh?" 

"Yes." Stiles smirked. 

"What for?" 

"Cause Daddy told me if we made it during his lunch hour, he'd meet us there." 

"Well that certainly is a very good reason. Let's go." Andrew cheered, getting up & running to the door. 

"Well hang on mister, it's cold. Go grab your jacket." 

Andrew sighed, but ran up to his room to grab his jacket. Stiles smiled, grabbing the lunch basket from the counter & his own sweater from the coat closet. Andrew came barreling back down the stairs, wearing his blue & red jacket, & skidded to a stop in front of Stiles. 

"Okay. Can we go now, Dada?" 

"Yup." Stiles smiled & grabbed Andrew's hand as they walked to the car. 

"Do you need help with your buckle, or do you got it?" 

"Um, I think I got it." 

Stiles smiled again & lifted Andrew into his booster seat in the back, before getting in the driver's seat himself. Andrew, in great detail & with hand motions, talked about my little pony the entire ride to the park. Stiles just smiled & nodded, not understanding a single word, but loving to hear about it. When he pulled up to the park, he smiled when he saw his husband sitting under one of the trees. He got out of the car & helped Andrew out of his seat. 

"Look who it is, Andy." 

Andrew looked to where Stiles pointed, smiling. He ran over to his daddy, making Stiles smile. He grabbed the basket & walked over to his family. Scott was holding Andrew in his arms, listening very intently to whatever he was saying. When he saw Stiles, he smiled, pulling him in for a hug. 

"I missed you." Stiles smiled too, kissing Scott. 

"It's been three hours since you left the house." Scott smirked, kissing Stiles again. 

"Three very long hours." Stiles laughed, setting the basket down. 

"Go play for a little bit, Andy." Scott set Andrew down & he went running off to the jungle gym. Stiles sat down, Scott lying next to him. He put his head in Stiles' lap, smiling up at him. 

"How was your morning?" Stiles chuckled, running his hand through Scott's hair. 

"Well after you left, Andrew sat & watched My Little Pony for a little while & I got some writing done. Then we had an incident with mud, which caused an impromptu bath time. Then after that he disappeared to his room & I watched TV." 

Scott chuckled, kissing Stiles' hand. 

"Sounds fun." Stiles hummed, smiling down at his husband. 

"How was yours?" 

"We got a sick labradoodle, so my morning was very eventful." Stiles laughed, shaking his head. 

"Sounds like it." 

Scott sat up, brushing his lips against Stiles'. Stiles smiled, bringing his hands up to Scott's face. The kiss didn't last long, Andrew promptly landing in Scott's lap. Stiles laughed, pulling Andrew closer. 

"Hey booger, you hungry?" 

"Ya." Stiles leaned over Scott & grabbed the basket, pulling out the turkey sandwiches & chips. 

"Here you go." 

"Thanks." 

Stiles smiled, running his hand through Andrew's shaggy curls. He looked so much like Scott, it was unnerving sometimes. They ate their lunch, but all too soon their hour came to an end, Scott having to get back to work. 

"I'll see you when I get home." 

"Kay." Stiles leaned in, kissing him. Scott smiled, pulling him closer by the waist. 

"Dada!" Stiles sighed, smiling. He turned around, picking Andrew up. He held him up, holding him above his head. 

"Yes, booger butt?" Andrew laughed, trying to reach for Stiles' face. 

"I want kisses too." Stiles smiled. He could feel Scott wrap his arms around his waist, plastering himself to Stiles' back, kissing his shoulder. 

"I love you both." Stiles smiled, pulling Andrew to his chest. 

"We love you too." Stiles turned in Scott's arms, so he was facing him, with Andrew in between them. 

"Right Andy?" Andy smiled, kissing Scott's cheek. 

"Love you." Stiles smiled, putting his forehead to Scott's. 

"What the little man said." Scott smiled, kissing him, before kissing Andrew's head. 

"I'll see you guys when I get home." 

"We'll be waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Send some love.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr - http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/


End file.
